An IC-buried card has a data processing function and allows a wide range of applications. Due to its convenience, the IC card is assumed to replace conventional magnetic stripe cards (MS cards). With the use of an IC memory, the IC card has an improved data storage capacity. Unlike conventional MS cards, datareading, which is not passive, enhances security by eliminating access by a wrong terminal. Thus an IC card promises the use of one card for many different terminals by a holder. The current problem is, therefore, how to assure the storage of a number of different data in the card.